


Punked Rocks

by HYPERFocused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack and Angst, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had that Yellow Eyed Demon done to Sam? A small, manly tear meandered down Dean's perfect cheekbone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punked Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a cracked, revisionist ficlet, spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose (part 1). Written for 60_minute_fics crack and deus ex machina challenges.

'No, Sam, no!" Dean yelled, as his brother fell face first into the dirt. The knife deep in his back. Blood flowed out around the wound. He couldn't believe it. After all they'd been through -- all the demons they'd vanquished, lives they'd saved, it was all over. It wasn't fair. Mom was gone. Dad was gone, and now Sam? Dean didn't know how he was going to go on.

All too soon, his brother's lifeless body would grow cold. Dean drew Sam to him and held him close, wanting to feel his warmth while he still could. Yes, he would avenge Sam's death, but now it was time for a final farewell to the brother he knew and loved in his time on this plane.

But Sam didn't grow cold at all, and Dean knew things weren't as they seemed. What had that Yellow Eyed Demon _done_ to Sam? A small, manly tear meandered down his perfect cheekbone.

He couldn't believe it when, a few moments later, Sam stirred again, twisting to pull the knife out of his own back. "Geez, Dean, is that what it takes to get a God-damned hug from my brother around here?" The trick blade slid back into it's sheath, and the Karo syrup and food coloring blood dripped from the small plastic blister-pack stuck to his skin under the jacket.

Dean almost crowed in relief. "A hug, what the fuck are you talking about? I suck your dick on a regular basis, asshole." He hugged Sam again, because damn it, he did have a point-- the jerkwad.

"That's not the same thing, and you know it."

"So did you want me to stop?" Dean knew the answer. At least he hoped he did, because Sam's dick was the best thing ever.

"I didn't say _that_."

"Come on, then." Dean dragged Sam off around the back of a battered old house to demonstrate. The demons could wait. He had a family reunion to attend.


End file.
